


Tag Team

by Cal_puddies



Series: So good It Hurts [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: In which you decide to have some fun with a couple good friends aka, another Cashton threesome.





	Tag Team

“Hey guys! Wait up!” You call, running at your Australian friends. You slip between the two of them and link your arms through theirs. “I may have just done the most offensive thing ever to my ex.” 

“What’s that?” Cal asks. 

“So we were hooking up, and I’m middle of riding his dick and I got bored so I told him I was bored and got up and left.” 

“The fuck…? Next time just call.” He laughs. 

“Yeah but like i need fucked. And I’m not sure you can do that… but you on the other hand.” You wink at Ash. 

“You’re 2 for 2 today.” He laughs. “But I don’t think you should sell Cal short, babe.” 

“Yeah, that wasn’t very nice.” Cal agrees, pinching your hip. 

“You’re right… sorry bubs. I’ve never let you try.” 

“So for the sake of science…” he starts and you chuckle. 

“I’m sure we can work it out.” You wink. 

“Hey! You really wanna be two outta four?” Ash laughs. 

“I mean… I might already be two outta four…?” You look over at him. 

“... right.” He nods. 

“You can’t just say that...” Calum exclaims, the three of you entering the restaurant for lunch. The three of you get sat. “You’re really not gonna explain?” Cal’s exasperated. 

“Well… so.” You look at Ashton. “We were doing something when Luke was staying at Ash’s and it just kinda happened. I’m not sure if it even counts, he just like really drunkenly went down on me.” You shrug. 

“I mean… this conversation isn’t appropriate for the setting.” Ashton smirks. 

“Ah-greed,” you hum. 

2 hours later, you’re all back at Ashton’s, enjoying another drink. “Ok… so I want details. You had a threesome with Ash and Luke… Luke who was definitely still with Sierra?” 

“I wouldn’t call it threesome, he never got his dick wet.” You laugh. 

“Yeah, but he got off.” Ash points out, grinning at you. 

“All I did was pull his hair while he sucked my clit and fingered me. He jerked his own cock while you bent me over the bed.” 

Ash lets out a groan and pfft of air. “God damn, that was good.” 

“You were good.” You agree. 

“Wait, so… you fucked her in front of him?” Cal clarifies. 

“You know how Luke is when he drinks. We couldn’t get rid of him.” Ash shrugs, “I knew what I wanted and what I invited her over for.” 

“And I’m pretty sure I know what this is about.” You look between the two of them. 

Calum looks genuinely confused, but Ashton smirks. “I really thought you’d never figure it out.” 

You turn and look at Calum, “I’m about to sleep with half of 5sos… just for the hell of it.” You shrug, you stand up and head inside and Ash is quick to follow. 

He steps across the threshold and then turns back to see Calum unmoved. “You coming?” 

Cal looks over his shoulder at him and Ash could see he looked a little lost. 

“He will be!” You call, holding up a couple more beers and heading toward Ash’s bedroom. You settle yourself on his bed and just wait. 

“So I just want to understand.” Cal says, coming in the room. “You hopped off your ex’s dick to come meet us, and now you’re all in on a threesome.” 

“I’m always down for a good time with a couple men that’ll toss me around.” You shrug. 

“Cal, if you’re worried if she’s into it, I promise you she is.” Ash comes in behind him and crosses the room to you, capturing you in a kiss. “Plus, I’ve got some shit we haven’t tried before. Think Cal will make it more fun for you.” He grins, kissing your neck. 

You hold your hand out and look at Cal, “C’mere you.” 

And he crosses the room to you, he holds your face between his hands, “you sure about this?” He checks. 

“About getting wrecked by two of my favorite guys? Couldn’t be more sure.” You smirk. 

“That’s my girl.” Ash mumbles against your neck. 

Cal’s lips crash against yours. Ash works to get your shirt off. 

You and Ash are naked before you know it. You’re laid out, legs spread, head propped up on Cal’s thigh. Cal’s still in his black box briefs, and him and Ash both have hands splayed across your stomach as Ash pushes in. 

You gasp and reach for Cal, gripping at his skin. 

“Fuck. Can you feel me here?” Ash moans, him and Cal both pressing a little harder on your stomach as he slowly moves his cock in and out of you. 

“Yeah. Ash, I can.” You whimper. You look up at Cal and he uses his free hand to cup your face. 

“Ya ok babe?” He asks quietly. You nod, and grab the waistband of his underwear, you want his cock. You pull it down and let his cock out, and you move your head to lick the underside. Calum grins at you. 

“Fuck. You’re so fucking good.” Ash groans. You feel the pressure from him and Cal’s hands on your stomach, feeling for where they can feel Ash’s cock buried in you and you start to really enjoy it. 

“Cal… get these off.” You whine, tugging at the waistband again. He pulls away from you and stands to take them off, Ash takes the chance to lean over and kiss you, his rhythm increasing slightly. You grip your hands around him and let your nails dig in. “Fuck Ash.” You moan. 

“You gonna blow Cal while I fuck you?” He asks. 

You bite your lip, nodding, “Yeah… holy fuck you’re deep.” You arch your back and Ash pulls away and pushes your leg up. Cal grabs your calf as he gets back on the bed, holding your leg up so Ash could get deeper. 

“He deeper now, babe?” Cal taunts. 

“Oh my fucking god…” You whimper, biting your lip a little harder, all three of you are touching your stomach to feel him. You turn your head and grab Cal’s cock, his hand comes off your stomach and he threads his fingers in your hair. He grins at you as you sink your mouth on his cock. 

It doesn’t take long for Calum to start moaning and you can hear Ashton grunting as he slams into you. You pull off Cal’s cock, whimpering. Your hand slowly strokes Cal, because you want to enjoy his orgasm, but you and Ash are too close to focus on him. 

“Babe.” Cal whimpers.

“I’ll finish you… holy shit, Ash I’m close… baby.” And then you’re cumming, and Ash is too. He pulls out and lays his head between your tits. 

You barely catch your breath before your mouth is back on Cal’s cock. “That’s it pretty girl.” He coos. 

You can feel Ash’s hot breath on your chest, and he’s watching you suck Cal. “She’s good at that.” He hums, pressing his lips against your skin. 

“Fuck… yeah, she is.” Cal agrees, gripping your hair in his hand, guiding your mouth on his cock. “Can I cum in your mouth?” He asks. 

“Mmhmm.” You hum around him. Within a few minutes, he’s shooting his load in your mouth. You swallow, and then he’s leaning over to kiss you. 

“Fuck.” He mumbles against your lips. Cal pulls away and lays next to you and Ash pushes up to kiss you as well. “Feeling better?” Cal smirks. 

“Yes, and this still has promise.” You grin, reaching over to touch Cal’s chest. “What’s your thing Cal? What do you want?” You ask, giving him innocent eyes. 

“Dunno if you’d be into it.” He smirks. 

“Why don’t you try it Cal?” Ash encourages, smirking. You know he knows what Cal is gonna ask for. You decide that Cal is gonna get what Cal wants. 

Cal looks at you a minute, not sure he wants to try and get shot down, doesn’t wanna ruin the mood in the room, the mood that’s gonna get him laid if he doesn’t say anything. Ultimately, he goes for it. “Anal?” 

“Yeah… absolutely… gonna have to give me a minute and we’ll need lube.” You turn to look at Ash, he nods and kisses your shoulder. “You gonna help out?” You ask, threading your fingers in his hair to pull him into another kiss. 

“Mmhmm… I gotcha babe.” He mumbles. “Can i just enjoy you naked for a bit?” Ash grins. 

“Yeah, I wanna enjoy you two.” You agree, kissing Ash harder. It’s all lips and hands from there. You’re feeling on them, they’re feeling on you. You can tell the difference in the way Ash touches you from how Cal touches you, so it surprises you that Cal is the first to spank you. Ash was usually all about that. Cal pulls you against his chest, hands gripping your ass, hogging all of your attention. 

You feel Ash disappear from behind you and you know what he must be up to. He comes back and slides his hand on your hip, “let’s get you ready.” He whispers. 

You nod. “Mm Kay, yeah.” You agree, pulling away from Cal to turn toward Ash. His fingers are lubed up and he starts teasing your hole the second your tongues clash in a kiss. 

“You guys have done this before?” Cal asks. 

Your teeth sink into Ash’s shoulder as he starts to push the first finger in. “She never lets me get past fingers.” Ash explains. 

Cal gently places a hand on your hip and drags it up your side. “So what’s so special about me?” He asks, cupping your tits and playing with your nipples, distracting you from Ash pushing his finger in and out. 

You turn your head to look at him and he kisses you, Ash pushes the next finger in beside his first and your bite Cal’s lip and whimper. “Fuck.” Your breathing picks up and Cal grins. “It’s… ahhh… what you want.” You explain. “Ash got what he wanted. We all… Ash.” You whimper, “we all felt how deep he could be in me.” 

“Doesn’t mean you have to give me what I want.” He smirks, his hand slips between your thighs, “but god, are you wet.” 

“She likes it Cal, don’tcha babe?” Ash smirks, knowing you'd give this to him. “That’s why she asked me to prep her.” Ash starts kissing you and he’s easily pushing the two fingers in and out of you. “She’s ready.” He declares and you agree. 

You watch Cal slick up his cock and you turn over onto your stomach. Ash grabs a couple pillows and puts them under your hips. “Is this ok?” Cal asks, situating himself behind you. 

“Mmhmm.” You agree. Cal starts to push in, he’s slow, but he doesn’t know it’s not your first rodeo. Once he bottoms out, you speak up, “don’t be afraid to fuck me Cal. I can take it.” You look over your shoulder and he raises his eyebrow. 

He starts slow, but he’s quick to pick up the pace and you’re more than appreciative. He’s grunting, and moaning, praising you for being “such a good girl.” And you’re loving every minute of it. You moan out even louder when Cal smacks your ass as he’s pounding into you. “I think you’re gonna regret that smart mouth of yours.” He groans. 

You push your face into the blankets and Ash pushes his hand between the pillows and your body. He gently toys with your clit. “You want fingers on your clit, or in you?” He gently nibbles your ear. 

“What does Cal want?” You groan into the blankets. 

“In her… if she’ll take em.” Cal grunts. He’s holding your shoulder with one hand, the other goes between rubbing on your back, spanking you, or pushing into your lower back to make your ass pop up more. 

“Holy… fuck.” You say loudly, feeling Ash push his fingers in you at the same rhythm as Cal’s cock in your ass. Ash moves a little bit closer to you and you rest your head on his shoulder so you can start biting his skin. Your hands are gripping onto anything they can find, Ash, the blankets, the pillows. “Cal.” You whimper, “fuck… so… fucking… good.” Cal grunts again and then his hips are slowing down, you feel his cum start to spill into you, and Ash keeps mercilessly moving his fingers into you. 

Cal leans over you, moving only enough to pull his dick out. He starts kissing on your shoulder and neck, “feel stretched now baby?” He asks in your ear.

“Uhh-huh.” You whimper. His fingers intertwine into yours on one hand, “so… fuck… Ash.” You whimper again, and then you’re cumming around his fingers. 

“Nice job babe.” Ash praises. He pushes Cal off of you and doesn’t remove his fingers from inside you until he’s behind you and cleaning your cum from your pussy. 

“shit… Ash… sensitive.” You groan, pressing your face against Calums ribs. Cal throws his arm around you, and Ash pulls off your clit with a pop, and bites your handprint covered ass cheek. 

“You’re uneven babe.” He says, popping up on his knees, he delivers a couple sharp smacks to your not as red side and grins at his handiwork. “Fixed.”   
He hops off the bed. “Going to get a drink. You guys want?” 

You mumble ‘yes’ into Cal’s side and he announces it for the both of you. His hand smoothes over your red flesh. “Alright, you gave me and Ash what we wanted… what d’you want.” Cal asks quietly. 

“I’ve heard you’re a beast at eating pussy… so imma want you to go down on me, and then I think your or Ash or both could fuck me senseless… and I’d be happy.” You admit, looking up at him. 

“I’d be happy too baby. I’m actually happy to get started right now.” Cal grins and he’s flipping you on your back, hovering over you. His lips trail down your body, he takes his time teasing your nipples and starts to leave hickies on your flesh. 

“Or you could get started without me.” Ash muses from the doorway. You grin at him and bite your lip, your fingers thread into Cal’s hair. 

“She said she wanted to experience my tongue and then we can both fuck her senseless.” Cal shrugs, going back to work. 

You let out a whimper followed by a moan as Cal starts in on your pussy. “Then this little one will need some sleep.” Ash says, smoothing the hair on your head. 

He sits next to you, watching your body react as Cal wraps his strong arms around your thighs. He takes a couple quick licks on your clit and then sucks a quick hickey into your thigh, “so sweet baby.” Cal says. 

You prop yourself up on your elbow and watch as Cal enjoys every inch of your pussy. He doesn’t even use his fingers, but his tongue expertly flicks over your clit until your body is vibrating. You’ve resorted to just being on your back, and it seems to be in a constant state of arched, toes curled. One hand is gripping Cal’s hair and Ash is holding your other hand, letting you squeeze it. 

“That’s two.” Cal smirks against your pussy lips, “wanna give me three sweet girl?” He’s counting the orgasms he’s given you. 

“Cal.” You whimper, breathing hard. 

“You can do it.” Ash coaxes. And Cal is relentless, continuing his attack with his tongue. You cum again, very quickly. 

Cal pulls away. “You want her first? She’s so fucking sensitive.” Cal groans. He runs his hands up and down your thighs, “she responds so fucking well to over stim. I could eat her for hours.” 

“I knew you’d have fun with her.” Ash agrees, “Yeah, lemme get her.” He finally decides. 

Cal pushes away and Ash is quickly between your thighs, he thrusts in and you squirm, “oh.. god… fuck.” You whimper. It doesn’t take long, Ash has been waiting a while to get you again, Cal having taken your ass and then getting you to orgasm three times for his tongue. He’s just had to watch you writhe and listen to you moan and whimper. 

“God damn baby girl.” He praises, watching you below him. “So so proud of you, taking all this.” 

You nod, whimpering. The tears are pricking your eyes as you cum again, Ash grunts as he fills you. 

Cal watches your chest heave as you try to catch your breath. “You wanna new position, or you just wanna let me go?” He asks, double checking. 

“Just fuck me.” You whimper. And it’s all the coaxing he needs. 

Cal sinks into you. “Fuck baby. Your ass was good but this pussy.” He grins down at you. He moves slightly, holding himself above you. He presses his lips to yours as he starts a slow rhythm. And then he’s moving you slightly so you could be chest to chest, which he must be sensing as something you currently need. “Ya ok?” He checks. 

You nod and he kisses you, keeping your mouth occupied for the rest of the time he’s sank into you. He can hear and feel the muffled moans against his mouth, and he’s so turned on by how slick you are, that he’s pretty close quickly as well. 

“I’m gonna start a shower.” Ash declares, leaving you two to finish up. 

You start whimpering, and your back is arching and Cal knows your just about to cum. He slams his hips in 2 more times and you cum around his cock, causing him to cum. You feel him spilling into you as well. He collapses against you, and kisses you. “Think you can walk to the shower?” Cal Checks. 

“No way in hell.” You admit. “My legs are jello.” 

“As id expected. I’ll carry you.” He grins, pressing his lips to yours. He reaches between you and presses his fingers to your clit as he pulls out. You let out a whine and he soothes you with a couple more kisses. “Thanks for this.” He grins into another kiss. 

“My pleasure Cal… quite literally. You absolutely can have me anytime you want me.” You smirk. 

Cal gets off the bed and carries you to the bathroom. The two of you join Ash, he’s holding you against him, both of them taking turns holding you up and soothing you. You whimper loudly when Ash reaches his hand between your thighs to clean out the cum. 

“Are we all staying?” You ask against Ash’s neck as he wraps a towel around you. He was the king of aftercare and you knew that already, he rubs his hands on your back. 

“Well I live here, and you're in no condition to go anywhere…” He starts, his eyes trail to Cal. 

“I can stay if you want me to sweet girl.” Cal says, from across the bathroom. 

“Yeah.” You mumble. “Let’s all stay.” 

Ash cups your face in his hands and he looks you over. “Fucked out, but you look happy.” He mumbles, pressing his lips to yours. “T shirt coming right up.” He promises, leaving you. 

You feel Cal’s hands cup the sides of your face. “You good?” He whispers and you nod, his lips press to yours. 

When you go to bed a few hours later, your head is on Cal’s chest, and ash’s arm is slung across you. “Thanks for this.” You mumble. 

“Anytime.” Cal’s smirking, you can hear it. But you don’t care, because you're happy to be between your two men.


End file.
